


Fire And Ice

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Dean, as a winter baby, loves the snow. He loves the softness of it on his skin, he loves the way it hides some of the ugliness in the world, and he loves the way it seems to slow down time. Most of all, he loves how it brings out that delicate flush in Sam's cheeks.





	Fire And Ice

Dean, as a winter baby, loves the snow. He loves the softness of it on his skin, he loves the way it hides some of the ugliness in the world, and he loves the way it seems to slow down time. Most of all, he loves how it brings out that delicate flush in Sam's cheeks.

“Look at you,” Dean coos, squeezing his brother's face between his hands. “All sparkly eyes and pink cheeks. Aren't you just the prettiest thing?”

“De, stop!” Sam whines. His chest is heaving from both the cold air and the tackle from Dean that sent him down into the snow. His skin is prickling from the cold but he'll never voluntarily give up the feeling of his big brother on top of him.

Dean laughs and slides his hands from Sam's cheeks to his curls. “Never.”

“It's cold.”

“I'll warm you up.”

Sam would be worried, but he knows that look in Dean's eyes. The pink in his face darkens.

“We can't. We're outside. Anyone could see us.”

Pressing his hips into Sam, Dean smirks and says, “What a sight. C’mon, baby boy, you wouldn't push me away, would you?”

“No,” Sam says immediately. He knows he's been caught so he just wraps his arms around Dean's neck and pouts prettily. “Warm me up, big brother?”

Dean groans and kisses Sam's pout away. It's one of those slick-lipped, open-mouthed kisses that always push Sam to the bring. He gasps out into the cold air as Dean leaves his mouth, trailing kisses and sharp bites down his neck.

“Course. Do anything for you. Give you anything,” Dean sighs into his skin.

Sam bites his lip and arches away from the cold fingers sliding up his shirt, shivering and whining when they pluck at his nipples.

“I know, I know. Dean, please.”

One of Dean's hands unzips his pants and pulls his cock out before disappearing. Before Sam can bitch about the cold on his most sensitive area, Dean's grinding forward and wrapping his hand around both of their bare cocks.

“Fuck!” Dean bites out, snapping his hips forward. 

“Fuck, Sammy, you feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees mindlessly, clutching at Dean's shoulders and staring down at the obscene sight of their dicks sliding through Dean's fist. He can barely even feel the cold anymore. It's been replaced by the hot thrumming lust that Dean brings out in him.

Leaning down, Dean tries to kiss Sam but instead they just pant and whine into each other's mouths, tongues sliding together occasionally. The hand Dean still has up Sam's shirt viciously twists his nipple.

“Fuck!” Sam yelps, arching into the pain. “De, fuck, so close. Please.”

“Yeah, Sammy, yeah. Come for me. C’mon.”

The dam inside Sam bursts and the come shoots out of him, slicking the way for Dean to finish and he does, loudly.

They lay there for a while, tangled up and panting as they come down together. The mess between them is drying when Sam starts squirming.

“Dean.”

Dean hums curiously into Sam's neck, but doesn't lift his head.

“I'm cold.”

With that, Dean picks his head up glaring only to see the sparkle of amusement in Sam's eyes.

“Bitch,” Dean says, rolling his own eyes. He tucks both of their spent dicks away and stands up, flinging a hand out to help Sam.

Sam takes it and pulls himself up, pecking Dean on the cheek before turning away.

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
